


Locked Up

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [36]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: "I'm simply loving this."  Veronica smirked through the bars as she stared at Alice Cooper sitting on the dirty bed.





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #17 (Location) Sheriff's Office

Leaning forward with hands clutching the metal bars. “Well well …..” Smirking Veronica looked between the jail bars. “How I'm loving this.”

 

Heated green eyes stared across the jail cell into the youthful chocolate ones. “Leave.” Alice spoke through tightly clenched teeth.

 

Veronica tasked. “Is that a way of speaking to your daughter's future wife?”

 

Alice got to her feet and stormed towards the bars. She gripped the bars above Veronica's hands. Just barely meeting the teen's skin. “Leave my daughter alone you vile vile hateful girl.”

 

Veronica leaned forward. “I'm not the hateful one here Alice. You are.”

 

“Shut the hell up!” Alice hissed through her teeth.

 

“Make me.” Veronica started laughing hysterically.

 

Alice gasped as she sat forward in her chair in her office. She looked wildly around and didn't see any bars in front of her. She didn't see the Sheriff's office. She didn't see Veronica's twisted face in front of her. She swore that she would protect Elizabeth even more against that Lodge girl.

 


End file.
